High speed printers used as output devices for computers and word processors are well known in the art. Such printers are complex mechanisms owing to the printing, paper feed, and ribbon feed functions which they must perform. Such functions are usually carried out by separate motor assemblies, and the requirement of a plurality of motors, in addition to the other mechanisms necessary in a printer, results in a device which is complex, requires a great deal of assembly time, and is prone to malfunction.